


You ready? (As I’ll ever be)

by Spiderladslut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Reggie Mantle, Coming Out, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Other Characters are in this But for like two seconds, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, We all know what Juggie is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: Jughead felt more whole than he did in a long time





	You ready? (As I’ll ever be)

“You ready?” Reggie asked Jughead, Juggie Nodded and grabbed Reggie’s hand giving a gentle squeeze.

Reggie kissed his cheek and they made their way into the school.

Instantly all eyes were on them, Watching as the Jock held hands with the badboy gangster. 

There was smiles and frowns and even sneers. But they didn’t let that bother them.

They got to the lounge, Jughead’s eyes meet his northside friends. Even though they’re not on good terms they all send him a small smile and nod. He smiles and nods back. He looks to the serpents to see wide smiles and ressuring looks.

he and Reggie share a small kiss before he makes his way to the football field.

Toni hugs him and fangs side hugs him while Sweet Pea claps his shoulder with a brotherly squeeze.

The words don’t need to be said

later on, when he’s alone at pops. Veronica, Archie, and Betty come up to him. He makes room for whoever sits next to him which ends up being Archie.

They all share their sorrys and even a few tears. But by the end of The day they were a group of best friends again laughing and drinking milkshakes.

Jughead felt more whole than he did in a long time.


End file.
